Mask of the dread wolf
by 61394
Summary: Shachi Inuzka firstborn of Tsume and Ginrai future leader of the Inuzuka clan has a difficult path set ahead of him with Iwagakure spies broken limbs a secret society dating back to the Sage himself and a power Shachi has yet to understand he will have to overcome it all to realize his destiny
1. Death Foreseen

Happy Sanshouo No Sunday everybody but wait your probably thinking this isn't a chapter of Sanshouo (something to look out for later) old 61394 must be losing his marbles

well I'm not or at least not anymore then I already have this is a challenge story brought to you by Warsameking about the Inuzuka clan which will follow alongside canon taking place before and during the chunin exams so without further ado sit back relax and enjoy

Mask of the Dread Wolf  
chapter one

Death Foreseen

Shachi leapt over one of the enemies sinking steel claws into anothers chest behind him Yukimaru pounced taking out the first enemy Shachi landed in a crouch over the corpse of the fallen enemy his black robes stained with blood he ran forward with Yukimaru hot on his heels Shachi looked up his eyes widened he pushed Yukimaru out of the way as a rain of blades fell down impaling him

Shachi awoke with a start sweat poured down his forehead like the torrents in the land of rain his body subconsciously praising kami for every breath he took Yukimaru looked woke up the white wolf like dog began licking his face trying to cheer him up Shachi nodded petting Yukimaru in his favorite spot on the crescent shaped birthmark on his belly Shachi grinned "thanks boy" he said looking at the clock he pushed himself out of bed and began to change

he had an appointment and couldn't miss it

Shachi stood in the rain as the coffin was lowered into the ground "Kiame Inuzuka is the perfect example of the will of fire sacrificing her life to allow her comrades to escape the enemy your name shall forever stand as a testament on the memorial stone to all of Konohagakure"

a testament huh Shachi thought no one outside the clan would remember Kiame's actions after a couple weeks and even her own family would forget her despite being a chunin at eleven then earning the Tokubetsu and Jonin rank within six months of each other at the age of fifteen despite being next in line to be head of the Inuzuka clan

a role Shachi had earned with her death Shachi stepped forward bowing his head he prayed wherever Kiame ended up she found peace Yukimaru howled besides him before the two stood up and walked away through the village since he was still wearing his funeral clothes people gave him a wide berth he stepped into his usual haunt and sat down

soon enough another from the funeral sat down "yo" she greeted Shachi didn't look at her "go away Anko chan please" he asked Anko Mitarashi grabbed his face and pulled him into a lip on lip collision after ten seconds Anko let go of Shachis head "gah what the hell Anko" he shouted Anko grinned "ha ha that's the Shachi I know and love not that sad sack your like that uchiha kid a few years ago"

"the kid lost his whole family I think he had the right to be upset like I am" Anko nodded "you think I'm not Captain Kiame was one of the few Jonin in this dump I could work with without having to deal with the Orochimaru paranoia so yeah I miss her too and if it weren't for the new assignment I'd rip the creep who did it limb from limb"

Shachi nodded he felt the same way but he wouldn't give in to those thoughts he knew better then most what came of revenge Anko hit the table with her fist "bah enough sad crap let's celebrate the best way we can"

"spend an A ranks paycheck on dango and Sake again" Anko laughed "oh yeah that was fun and I don't remember you complaining" by the table Yukimaru seemed to be chuckling "no one asked you" Shachi muttered remembering that night vividly

"How about instead we eat a couple dango drink so sake and toast me being selected as proctor for the chunin exams second part" Shachi laughed "kami have mercy on Kiba" Anko grinned "oh that's right your little brother's in the exams this year think he'll pass"

"Not with his ego intact that's for sure" Shachi was about to order the sake when an Anbu appeared in front of their table "Shachi Inuzuka Hokage Sama requires your prescience immediately " Shachi nodded "understood" he said taking off his funeral attire showing he'd been wearing his shinobi uniform underneath

Anko pouted "oh I thought I was getting a free show" Shachi rolled his eyes giving Anko a peck on the cheek "buy me dinner first" he said leaving with Yukimaru

"I was about to" Anko shouted before she shrugged "oh well more Sake and Dango for me oi waiter chop chop with that order"

"Mam you haven't ordered yet" the waiter pointed out

Shachi entered the Hokages office with him was his sister Hana "hey little sis so nice of you to join us" Hana rolled her eyes "your older then me by two minutes hardly room to brag _big_ brother" Shachi laughed while Yukimaru went over to the Haimaru triplets to talk with them was the Hokage and another Jonin

"Hello my name is Tenzo and I'll be accompanying you on this mission" Shachi nodded looking to the Hokage "Hokage Sama" he said behind the desk Hiruzen nodded smoking his pipe he pulled out a manila folder opening there was a picture of a skinny Iwagakure shinobi on top

"this is Mutamaru a infamous spy from the 3rd great war known as the chameleon also he is the direct descendent of the Nidamie Tsuchikage Mu" Hiruzen pushed the picture aside revealing a jovial looking man serving ramen Shachis and Hana's eyes widened "you gotta be kidding me this has to be a joke"

Hiruzen shook his head "I wish this were this is Mutamaru as of a month ago where he worked at a ramen restaurant near the mission archives Mutamaru stole a number of files from said archive before he fled the village a pursuit squad was quickly organized but were unable to apprehend the culprit fortunetly we have a second chance Tenzo"

the other Jonin Tenzo nodded "Mutamaru was captured in route to Iwa in the land of rain Ame is conducting a prisoner exchange with Iwagakure in two days we will allow the transfer then silence the Iwagakure shinobi and Mutamaru"

Hana nodded "do we have permission to enter the land of rain" Sarutobi pushed a letter forward "singed by both the Rain Daimyo and Hanzo for a five day visa enough time to conduct the mission and return to Konoha Inuzuka's Tenzo you are to leave at 1200 hours from the main gate failure is not an option is that clear"

"Hai Hokage Sama" the three said before they left the office

"So the plan is in motion"

"As it was foretold"

"Patience brothers the endgame is almost upon us soon the world shall be as it should"

"As it should be"

* * *

And that is chapter one of well that's up to me and not you how many chapters this will be so until next time and next time shall be soon read review fave and follow and join us next time on Mask of the Dread Wolf

Ja ne


	2. Acid rain

Happy Election day everybody

I want to thank everyone who have faved and followed Mask of the dread wolf I hope to see those numbers double triple maybe even quadruple after chapter two so without further ado let's get onto it

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter two

Acid rain

Shachi hefted a pack onto his shoulders Hana waiting for him in the doorway "come on will you" Hana said "we gotta go" Shachi nodded "I know I know I'm coming" Shachi said to his twin

"Shachi Kun a word" a gruff voice asked Shachi turned to the man facing him he and Hana both bowed their heads he stood tall and lean towering over them at six foot six with wild brown hair falling to his neck like a lions mane he wore a white haori over a blue shirt and black pants two great danes flanked him like body guards Shachi nodded looking back to Hana "I'll meet you at the gate" Hana nodded and left with a shunshin Shachi turned back to his uncle the clan head of the Inuzuka

"This way Shachi Kun" Shachi nodded following the larger man into a simple office with few decorations other then a small table and a mural of the Inuzuka clan crest their fang shaped marks with a small triangle between them the man sat down at the table pointing for Shachi to sit

Shachi did so looking away from a picture of Kiame on the table "my humblest condolences Kiinu Sama if I could switch places with her I would" the man held up a hand "do not speak of that death comes for us all the young the old healthy and ill for my daughter it came sooner then expected I wish to only say a few words then send you after my daughters killer"

Shachi looked surprised "How could you know that" he asked Kiinu shook his head "I have my friends in the Hokage tower same as you though it helps that I was the one who recommended you for the mission over myself" Kiiunu confessed "I don't understand why would you do that"

"I'm sure you understand the laws of the clan to be more precise the laws of inheritance for leading the clan it is up to the next generation to rise above the previous and prevail I am not suited for this mission because I would not be able to do what must be done you Shachi Kun you my sisters son you will succeed where I could not I'm placing my faith in you is it misplaced" Kiinu asked

Shachi looked his uncle in the eye then he looked to the clan emblem on the wall "no it isn't"

The three Konoha shinobi with their quartet of ninja hounds ran across the waterlogged earth of the land of rain home of Amegakure no Sato the village hidden in the rain the mud and water threatened to pull them into the ground with every step they took across the perilous terrain Tenzo looked back at the Inuzuka twins"We'll be arriving at the mission site soon be ready" Shachi and Hana nodded "hai Sencho" they said getting a bark from the four dogs

the location of the prisoner exchange was a giant bridge spanning across a raging river up the coast in the distance you could just make out the Amegakure Skyline the Konoha team hid under the bridge on one of the many steel beams that spanned the bridge Tenzo held up a hand there were footsteps on the bridge that stopped followed by two sets of footsteps then the two groups left as one group crossed the left side of the bridge small seeds flew up into the cracks of their sandals taking root in their footwear as they walked away

"The mission begins move out" Tenzo said Shachi and Hana nodded leaping out over the bridge running across the bridge after the Iwagakure shinobi soon enough they caught up to the enemy one of the Iwagakure shinobi looked back in time for Shachi to throw a punch clicking to his fingers together a hidden mechanism in his sleeve activated and a long curved blade sprung out curving along the curvature of his hand Shachi swung his bladed hand slicing the enemy shinobi's throat the enemy dropped dead

"it's Konohagakure" one of the Iwa shinobi shouted drawing a sword while another wove through hand signs "earth style earth dragon bomb" he shouted a stone dragon head rose from the ground opening it's mouth it released a barrage of mud missiles Tenzo sprung to action "wood style wood wall"

wooden planks grew from the ground forming a domed structure protecting Tenzo and Hana Shachi shook off his surprise at seeing the infamous kekkei genkai of the Shodaime Hokage and ran forward activating his other hands 'claw' he ran forward with Yukimaru at his side leaping up he pounced towards another shinobi

"four legs jutsu man beast clone" he called using the two jutsu simultaneously he and Yukimaru disguised as him began spinning through the air towards the second shinobi "iron fang over fang" they called plowing towards the ninjutsu user from Iwa

the ninjutsu user made hand signs "earth style earth wall jutsu" he called slamming his hands against the ground raising a wall of earth between him and Shachi leaping away as Shachi and Yukimaru tore through the wall like a butter knife through a napkin Shachi landed breaking into a run the ninjutsu user prepared to make hand signs when wooden beams rose up wrapping around him binding his body

"we got this get Mutamaru" Hana shouted Shachi nodded and broke off into a run heading after the fleeing spy

Shachi broke the two jutsu's on Yukimaru the partners quickly caught up to Mutamaru the man may be the direct descendent of a kage but to maintain his cover as a ramen chef he'd certainly let his body go a bit though Shachi wondered if it was just for his cover that he'd been letting himself go

Shachi drew a kunai and throwing it towards Mutamaru's exposed back the blade sinking in between the shoulder blades he fell forward with a slouch Shachi walked over to Mutamaru kicking the man's body kneeling down he put his fingers to his exposed pulse " you can rest in peace now Kiame" Shachi said with his hands folded in prayer he stood up and walked away with Yukimaru

"come on boy let's go home" Yukimaru looked past Shachi to Mutamaru's body and began to growl "what's wrong boy" he asked as the body began to grow and expand Shachi's eyes widened as the body exploded releasing purple gas Shachi and Yukimaru leapt back running away from the poison gas they didn't see the figure in the gas until the dagger sunk into Shachi's back Shachi howled in pan pivoting on his foot he let out his claws severing the arm holding the dagger

Mutamaru staggered back holding the stump where his arm used to be Shachi's eyes widened a tattoo on his arm t half oval with a snout like dog and ears like a wolf "where did you get that tattoo" Shachi asked Mutamaru grinned as Shachi stumbled and fell in the mud "I'd tell you but you would die before I could finish" Mutamaru said running away before he succumbed to blood loss

* * *

And that's the chapter make sure to review until next time Ja ne


	3. Three questions

Happy Saturday after election day everybody again I say thank you for faves follows I'd won't say reviews because I didn't get any not even from the guy who gave me the challenge which is a little annoying but I'm a big boy I'll live

 **AS LONG AS THE REST OF YOU REVIEW**

please : )

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter three

Three questions

Yukimaru barked loudly alternating between trying to get the other Konoha shinobi attention and freeing his partner from the bonds of unconsciousness Hana and Tenzo quickly landed at Shachis side "Shachi" Hana said making hand signs for the mystic healing palm jutsu putting it on her brothers back the wound showed no sign of closing

"come on come on" Hana said pushing more chakra into the jutsu Tenzo put a hand on her wrist "enough Hana" he said "look more closely at the wound" Hana stopped the jutsu leaning close to her brothers wound she took a sniff and hissed "poison" Tenzo nodded "we'll have to get him to Konoha and quickly" Hana nodded

Yukimaru's ears stood up and he began to bark getting Hana's attention "really" Yukimaru barked again turing his head to the east Tenzo being the only person who couldn't speak dog looked to Hana for answers

"Yukimaru kun says that there is a doctor nearby that will help Shachi" Tenzo looked suspicious at the dog "are you sure" Yukimaru growls "he swears on his life" Hana translates

Tenzo nods standing up putting Shachi over his shoulder fireman style "it won't be your life your betting with dog" Tenzo said as he and Hana leapt off the dogs following

"Welcome brother I am pleased that you have returned to us in relatively one piece"

"I need a medic now before I bleed out over the floor" Mutamaru shouts before he remembers whose prescience he is in "keeper" he says in a calmer voice

"very well it is a simple procedure were you followed" the first voice asks Motumaru shakes his head "only a single Konoha nin but he is dead like a dog"

"He'd better be"

Hana Tenzo and the Haimaru brothers follow Yukimaru for a half hour until they reach the outskirts of a small village their destination a walled mansion overlooking the village "the doctor you know lives here" Hana asked with wide eyes looking at what she could see of the mansion from over the great stone walls from what she could see the mansion was tall enough for two of the hokage towers to stand atop each other and only make it halfway

Yukimaru barks at a intercom alongside the heavy wooden gate Tenzo nods and pushes the button Yukimaru continues to bark

" _May I help you_ " a dignified voice says through the intercom "are you the owner of the house" the voice makes a clicking sound before responding " _I am not are you associates of Dr. Kuma_ "

Hana shakes her head "no not exactly"

" _then calmly leave the premises this is private property"_ the butler says "NO WAIT" Hana yells "please my brother he's been poisoned and dying his name is Shachi Inuzuka he needs help"

" _one moment please_ " the voice says before a new voice comes on " _Shachi Kun is that truly you in the middle of the night for kami's sake I'm too old to be up this late Shachi Kun_ " a much happier voice says Yukimaru barks and the new voice laughs " _Ah Yukimaru kun it's good to hear from you my furry friend I regret though that Kaori is away at school and can't see you_ "

Tenzo puts his hand on the button "excuse me may we come in so that my subordinate may receive treatment" the wood style wielding shinobi asks the voice laughs again " _Oh certainly good sir simply relay the pass code and I shall let you in_ "

"Passcode" Hana asks "I don't understand" the voice sighs " _in previous meetings Shachi Kun and I agreed on a certain passcode however if he were unable to relay the code a travelling companion may answer a series of questions about shachi kun if you refuse or get a question wrong I will assume you have come here against Shachi kun's will and will not open the gates"_

"we could just break through the gate or scale the walls" the doctor nodded " _true true you could were it not for the repellant barrier placed around my home any molded chakra used against my walls shall be repelled sending said molder flying like fireworks the more chakra used the farther you fly simple mathematics no now shall we begin_ "

Hana and Tenzo looked at each other Hana looked to Yukimaru who nodded "hai say your questions but please hurry"

" _Understood question one Shachi Kun it is near breakfast time would you prefer coffee or tea"_ the doctor asked Hana's first instinct was to say coffee but then she thought about it her brother despised the drink and in the morning he would fall asleep waiting for the water to boil "orange juice with two scoops of sugar" Hana answered

" _Correct the second question how many times Shachi Kun did you fail in the creation of your 'Claws'"_ Hana had to think about this one his brother had invented those claws when he was fifteen years old the weeks tended to result failures and lumps of molten metal one day she came in to his workshop and he nearly cut off his thumb while Hana rushed him to the hospital and his mother yelled at him for being so careless Shachi had only laughed and said a single phrase

"I never failed I only created a thousand weapons that weren't just right" Hana answered " _you are correct again the last question to you what is Miss Anko Mitarashi's most beautiful feature_ " Hana blushed this was a security question "my brother is a pervert" Hana muttered

" _Is that your final answer_ "

"NO" Hana shouted thinking she needed to figure this out what was Anko Mitarashi's most beautiful feature Kami why her she really did not want to decipher her brothers love life all right many men well the ones who didn't detest Anko san tended to comment about her breasts but that couldn't be the answer the other two questions made her think truly question her brother so think about her brother he was kind funny loved his family and never gave up THAT'S IT

"her determination that's what he fell in love with that's her most beautiful feature" Hana said the intercom was silent for ten agonizing seconds the gate slowly opened " _My servant shall lead you to the treatment room quickly I will be ready to help Shachi kun when you arrive_ "

Hana and Tenzo ran through the open gate with the dogs following behind them

* * *

and that is the chapter this chapter was loosely inspired by the Da Vinci code which I recently read on the recommendation of a friend I also watched the movie whether I read/watch the sequels I probably will but I may not

now for this story remember to fave follow and review until next time Ja ne


	4. Harbingers of the wolf

Friends romans countrymen lend me your ears for I Julius Caesar have not come to honor Shachi Inuzuka I come to bury him to crush him under the paw of the

 **ANK ANK ANK AWOOOOGAH SPOILER ALERT AWOOGAH ANK ANK SPOILER ALERT**

oh thanks a lot Caesar you set off my spoiler alarm too think I spent all this time bringing you back with Edo Tensei and you go and almost spoil the story oh well Rat-Ox-Monkey-Tiger-Dragon Boar **Kai**

please be sure to leave a review enjoy

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter four

Harbinger's of the Wolf

Tenzo nearly lost his grip on Shachi between the rain and the monsoon of sweat pouring from every pore it was a near miracle that Shachi hadn't fallen onto the marble walkway up to the estate of Shachi's friend doctor Kuma

the front door was unlocked though considering the security why bother locking the door inside a man in black slacks with a matching vest over a pressed white shirt was waiting in the foyer

"this way to the treatment room" he said with the first voice they heard over the intercom the Haimaru brothers growled softly at the man his golden eyes leered down at the dogs from beneath a helmet of slicked back ebony hair "dogs are not welcome in the treatment room this way" the butler eyed Shachi "hurry now he has moments left alive"

The butler led them into a bedroom painstakenly converted into a medical lab Doctor Kuma was a man hardly taller then Hana and Shachi's brother Kiba with greying red hair in purple silk pajamas over his lab coat "oh Shachi Kun how terrible put him on the bed now quickly" Tenzo nodded gingerly placing Shachi on the bed the doctor quickly moved over to him "first I'll check pupil dilation" with a small flashlight in hand Dr. Kuma opened one of Shachis eyes what he saw sent him spiraling back the sclera was glowing iridescent blue the pupil had turned golden and reflective

 _Shachi leapt over one of the enemies sinking steel claws into anothers chest behind him Yukimaru pounced taking out the first enemy Shachi landed in a crouch over the corpse of the fallen enemy his black robes stained with blood he ran forward with Yukimaru hot on his heels Shachi looked up his eyes widened he pushed Yukimaru out of the way as a rain of blades fell down impaling him_

"Incredible I was not aware the Inuzuka clan possessed a doujutsu" Tenzo said surprised Hana shook her head "we don't this has to be some kind of genjutsu right why else would Shachi be seeing something so brutal so disturbed"

Dr. Kuma shook his head "no no no no it can't be a genjutsu look at this this is the Hisoka Ridge half a days journey from here and if you remember Shachi Kun from the vision his body is put through pain horrible agonizing pain genjutsu cannot imitate pain that is quite natural" Hana clenched her fist nearly punching the old man "so what are you saying what else is this"

the vision in Shachi's eyes changed now it was a much younger Shachi hiding under a desk a smaller Hana crouched down besides him Hana's eyes widened "no not that anything but that turn him over"

"I don't understand it is merely you and Shachi Kun as children" Dr. Kuma said confused Hana didn't listen instead she closed her brothers eyes and turned him over showing the bloody poisoned wound in the center of his back Dr. Kuma nodded

"this is troubling oh Shachi Kun I will help you my friend you angry girl go to that table beind you bring me the plastic tubing and the small canister" Dr Kuma turned to the bedside table pulling out a case of acupuncture needles opening the case he pulled out a hollow needle as Hana brought him what he requested Dr. Kuma connected the tubing and the canister to the needle then inserted it into the poisoned wound four more needles were placed along his spine moments later dark purple sludge flew up the tubing and into the canister

Dr. Kuma sighed turning Shachi's hand over "now just one more needle Shachi Kun" Dr. Kuma said about to insert the needle into the flesh when the doctor took a step back his eyes widen "the mark of the wolf"

"Wolf what wolf" Tenzo asked looking at Shachi's hand carved into the palm of his hand was the tattoo on Mutamaru's arm one of Shachi's nails was painted red "does this mark mean something to you or to Inuzuka san Doctor" Tenzo asked Dr. Kuma nodded "yes yes it does I know what his mark is for I've seen it before come come with me" Dr. Kuma put the needle into Shachi's palm "while Shachi Kun rests come with me I will show you the mark of the wolf and the horrible history behind it"

The old man has always been a liability he need to be silenced it is up to you to silence him placing on the alabaster mask the scent of cherry wood and smoke greets you like a long lost lover and reminds you of your convictions Water Earth Fire Wind and Lightning these are the five elements of the universe with out them the universe would be without order without order you would be nothing

the time of reckoning the end of days is almost upon us soon we will complete our goals soon order would restored to this ravaged world

* * *

Now how's that for a chapter until next time remember to fave follow and review or I'll use Edo Tensei to bring someone better at negotiations to convince you like Ghengis Khan or Abe Lincoln if Lincoln said to do something most people would listen

ok Ja ne now


	5. Through Chaos comes Order

Hello everybody miss me well I missed you all where was I well that's not important what is important is that I hope everyone enjoyed thanksgiving and black Friday and for my readers outside the good old U S of A well I hope you all had a nice weekend too I'm sure the turkeys were glad they lived there and not here on with the chapter in

3 2 1 cue the titles

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter 5

Through Chaos comes Order

Dr. Kuma led Tenzo and Hana into his library he hobbled to a book shelf and began to search through the tomes Tenzo picked up a book and his eyes widened "this book was written by the Shodaime Mizukage" Dr. Kuma absentmindedly nodded "yes yes a book of poetry not ninjutsu though so don't bother trying to steal it like those fools from Kumogakure a few years ago"

"Shachi mentioned fighting Kumogakure shinobi at an auction once is that how the two of you met" Dr. Kuma nodded "yes it is young lady now please I must find that particular tome I placed it somewhere- Dr. Kuma said looking through his shelf his fingers stopping on an aged leather book-ah Ha I found it" he pulled the book out and placed it on the desk flipping the book open a cloud of dust rose from the pages waving the dust away Dr. Kuma took in a breath and began to read aloud from the book

" _Beware the beast with skeleton of leather and stone thy iron fangs to crush your bone_

 _from ninshu pillars bare the mask of dread wolf to wear"_ Doctor Kuma then showed the illustration on the page a half oval with a snout like dog and ears like a wolf in red ink that looked suspiciously like blood

Tenzo cleared his throat "it's very poetic but what does it mean doctor" Dr. Kuma nodded "yes allow me to explain this image has appeared in various moments in history throughout the five great nations in paintings literature even daimyos have worn this symbol in the form of jewelry the poem mentions ninshu which is the ancient ancestor to what is now known as nin jutsu or art of the shinobi the man who poisoned Shachi Kun he must have something to do with this mark one of many such symbols I've studied at my leisure"

Hana looked at the doctor like he'd grown a second head "you study for fun" she asked confused "why" the doctor shrugged unaware of the figure looming behind him or the silver wakizashi in his hands "my dear why do anything but to enjo- the sword came down before he could finish his sentence the doctor fell to the ground with a thud his head rolling under the table leaving a horrible red stain in the carpet

Tenzo and Hana tensed ready for action "captain do you see" Tenzo nodded the mask the enemy wore was the same as the illustration in the book but a deep navy blue "within the chaos of life you have found order in death with he has found peace" the man drew a second wakizashi "there can be no witnesses"

Hana growled she and the three haimaru brothers ran into action surrounding the man they began to run in a circle using chakra to increase their speed until they blurred then four hana's rushed forward claw like nails ready to maim and strike the man sidestepped dodging the left Hana then arched his back to dodge the one from the rear springing forward he hit the one from the right with the butt of his sword then hit the one from the front with a knee to the stomach the three around him changed back into dogs while Hana looked up at the man "how did he"

"my doujutsu Konpasugan allows me to see in the four cardinal directions you failed because you threw yourself into chaos and from this chaos you will find order" he held his swords at her neck as he was about to swing Hana turned to wood "what" he asked before the enemy could comprehend what happened wooden beams spiraled out from the ground wrapping around the man

Tenzo stepped forward "you may be able to see four ways at once but none of them include what's under your feet that's why you lost" Tenzo pulled off the enemy's mask the butlers face glared at them his pupils shrunk to the size of a period split in four

"so the butler is involved if he's part of whatever this is" Tenzo said Hana nodded "then Mutamaru might be here too" Hana ran off while Tenzo tightened the beams "all right you start talking what is the point in all of this" the butler spat out blood "the point of this is purification from chaos comes order"

Mutamaru stood in his mask as brown as turned soil over Shachi's bed he felt the stub where his arm used to be and growled "though chaos comes order now it ends" he took a knife and raised it over Shachi's heart about to plunge it in when a hand stops him the hand connected to a tall red mask wearing individual "grandmaster" Mutamaru says respectfully "why"

the red masked man points to him "we take him alive" he said in a disguised voice "that is the way it shall be" Mutamaru nodded slowly putting away the knife "as you say grandmaster" before another move can be made Yukimaru leaps out from under the bed and pounces Mutamaru throws him off but Yukimaru gets back up

Hana comes in and growls "Shachi" she shouts trying to wake her brother she runs towards the grandmaster "piercing fang" she calls spinning towards him the grandmaster throws a hand into the center of her whirlwind knocking her back Hana looks up dazed the grandmaster stomps on her arm breaking it Hana screams the grandmaster then punches Yukimaru in the snout before grabbing him Mutamaru does the same with Shachi they vanish with Shunshins

Tenzo runs in "Hana the prisoner escaped any sign of" Tenzo saw Hana unconscious and Shachi missing he cursed he would have to return to the village inform the hokage and quickly if what he learned from the prisoner was true the village no the world was in horrible danger

* * *

And that's the chapter enjoy


	6. Vision

Time for another chapter of the Mask of the Dread wolf the penultimate chapter to be precise anyone who has a thesaurus or should know what that is

Also anyone whose read my stories should know penultimate means next to last so let's get on with the penultmate chapter of mask of the dread wolf shall we

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter 6

Vision

While Hana may have spared herself of Shachi's vision he himself was unable to escape it forced to watch one of the worst days of his young life

the day their father was killed

Six year old Hana and Shachi grinned at each other hiding under daddy's desk mama had taken them to bring daddy his lunch and left them alone to speak to the nice old man who wore the red hat Shachi and Hana knelt down quietly beneath the desk the food felt warm by their toes even through the white cardboard container the door opened and there were footsteps and yelling

"I've already told you everything that can be deciphered about this thing" they heard their daddy yell along with some bad words that if they used them their mama would wash their mouths out with soap or make them sleep in the kennels with the other dogs

"there must be something else your holding out on me Ginrai" a man said Shachi raised a brow that voice sounded familiar "your holding out on the Hokage"

Ginrai Inuzuka sat down using his hands to support his head while Kiba and Shachi got their mothers look his daughters angular face round pupil eyes and straight brown hair they were all him "really because I've spoken with Hokage Sama he has no recollection of a translation job being asked on this artifact you've wasted the cypher corps time and as the head of the cypher corps you've wasted **MY** time now get out of my office or I'll throw you out" Ginrai said standing up pointing to the door with his fist

laughter came from across the desk "please Ginrai you were barely above the level of cannon fodder when you worked in the field and now after so many years behind a desk you don't have the guts to fight me" he said before leaping over the desk grabbing Ginrai by the throat pinning him against the wall

Shachi growled he wouldn't let this man hurt his daddy Shachi ran out and hit the man with his little fists "leave daddy alone you jerk" Ginrai's eyes widened pulling his knees against his chest he kicked the figure away breaking his grip Ginrai landed on the ground looking at Shachi and Hana who was cowering under his desk

"Shachi Hana get out of here you two it's too-Ginrai gasped blood flew from his mouth hitting Shachi in the face a sword on a wire flew back to the figures hand Ginrai fell to the ground blood pouring from a hole in his shoulder

Shachi looked wide eyed with fear at the man who killed his daddy and saw the mask in his hand made of wood and bone it looked like the tattoo on the man's wrist "run along little ones your daddy and I have business to discuss"

Shachi awoke feeling his head he felt like he had a massive hangover he looks to see Yukimaru still unconscious besides him he moved to pat his partner only for an intense pain to hit him in the side Shachi growled putting his hand to the side

"Don't let them see you in pain they'll take it as a sign of weakness and kill you" a raspy voice said Shachi looked to see someone in the cell opposite him hidden in the shadows "to them pain is a sign of weakness they've been in deliberation for a while now don't make their choice any easier"

Shachi pushed himself up walking over to the bars of his cell "what decision" he asked the other prisoner Shachi heard the body movement and with it came a strange scent almost familiar but he couldn't place it

"they'll test you if you pass they'll throw you back into the cell if you fail they'll kill you and kid- the prisoner said taking in a deep breath -I ain't never seen anyone pass the test"

"what about you how long've you been here" the man sighed mournfully "long enough to've lost my wife and my family to these monsters and their order" masked men came in opening the cells they dragged Shachi out taking Shachi's cellmate next dragging the two of them along into the pouring rain they stood in a bowl shaped valley a small river flowing to the side into a cave

Shachi remembered the name from a talk he had with Dr. Kuma what was it Hisoka Ridge this was the Hisoka ridge Shachi took in the rest of his surroundings standing around them were hundreds of men in grey cloaks and blank masks above them all were five in red blue green yellow and brown cloaks and masks the one in red likely the leader stepped away from his brethren

"behold the seer" the grey masks nodded holding their hands in the ram sign the one in red pulled out a familiar mask the one he'd seen all those years ago when his father was murdered "the question now is" a small pillar rose up he gingerly placed the mask down upon it taking off his own mask Shachi's eyes widened "no it can't that's impossible"

the face of Kiinu Inuzuka looked down on him "will you join us nephew or will you be the first to fall to be the foundation of the new world order"

* * *

And that is the chapter tune in Monday for the final chapter of Mask of the Dread wolf you'll laugh you'll cry some of you may need a change of underwear remember to read review and follow until next time ja ne


	7. Dread Wolf

And so we bring this story to a close with a final explosive chapter now your probably thinking this was going up on the eleventh but I never said which Monday now did I so then ladies and gentlemen without further delay it is my great honor to present mask of the dread wolfs seventh and final chapter

Mask of the Dread Wolf

Chapter 7

Dread Wolf

Shachi remembered the name from a talk he had with Dr. Kuma what was it Hisoka Ridge this was the Hisoka ridge Shachi took in the rest of his surroundings standing around them were hundreds of men in grey cloaks and blank masks above them all were five in red blue green yellow and brown cloaks and masks the one in red likely the leader stepped away from his brethren

"behold the seer" the grey masks nodded holding their hands in the ram sign the one in red pulled out a familiar mask the one he'd seen all those years ago when his father was murdered "the question now is" a small pillar rose up he gingerly placed the mask down upon it taking off his own mask Shachi's eyes widened "no it can't that's impossible"

the face of Kiinu Inuzuka looked down on him "will you join us nephew or will you be the first to fall to be the foundation of the new world order" Shachi looked with wide eyed surprise and denial there was no way his uncle could be apart of this group

"this is a joke a ploy to get them to drop their guard your not really one of them uncle you can't be not with what they did to Kiame" Kiinu waved off Shachi's denials and words about his recently deceased daughter with a simple two words "so what"

Shachi's legs gave out from under him he fell to his knees "you can't mean that" he said Kiinu laughed "why shouldn't I I raised Kiame to be me to replace me but no that foolish girl was corrupted by the will of fire and was snuffed about by Mutamaru" the man in the brown cloak Mutamaru nodded "if she'd listened to my teachings she'd have retreated let that foolish squad of hers to die in the dirt like dogs" Kiinu laughed at his wordplay before he stood offering a hand to Shachi

"but you Shachi you are stronger then she was you see the truth of this foolish shinobi system don't you nephew" Kiinu said Shachi looked at him confused what did he mean truth of the shinobi system and how could he be so callous about the death of his only daughter

"Ah I see you are confused allow me to explain the shinobi system works by daimyos renting the land the hidden village is built on in exchange the village protects the daimyo and the nation itself this is foolish" Kiinu shouts

"shinobi are the strongest men on earth it is not the shinobi who should pay homage to the daimyo it is not shinobi who live on rented land humanity has it's ideals reversed it is the weak who serve the strong not the other way around shinobi should not be paid for their powers they should take what they want whenever they want from whoever they want"

Shachi growled leaping towards Kiinu slashing at him with his nails Kiinu put a hand to his cheek his fingers stained red "your insane" Shachi said throwing a round kick with the intent of breaking Kiinu's neck Kiinu grabbed the foot from the air and threw it back Kiinu held up a hand "wind style howl of the spirit wolf" he called

blue smoke rose from behind Kiinu forming into vicous snarling wolves the wolves flew forward colliding with Shachi knocking him through the air he hit the ground with a bang the wolves flew around him in a circle before dissipating Kiinu shook his head disappointed "keep him busy during the ritual" he orders the grey cloaked shinobi all nodded leaping from their places they drew swords and charged Shachi stood up and cursed his hand was broken enemy shinobi about to descend on him like wolves on a deer carcass

'No' Shachi thought "I refuse to die here" Yukimaru barked running out from the tunnel he pounced on one of the shinobi running to his side Shachi grinned petting Yukimaru behind the ear "good boy" he said putting his hand at the base of Yukimaru's neck a poof of smoke and Shachi's claws became unsealed Shachi put them on and looked to the enemy shinobi

Kiinu laughed "a hidden seal on your dog impressive Shachi Kun however you are too late bring the sacrifice" two grey cloaked shinobi placed the other prisoner at Kiinu's feet Shachi's eyes widened as he saw the mans face "dad" it was his father despite the hollow eyes long beard and the scarred flesh that barely hung around his ribs it was clearly Ginrai Inuzuka

"Shachi" Ginrai muttered before Kiinu grabbed him by the hair pulling him back Shachi growled "let him go you've done enough" Kiinu shook his head "I think not Nephew I'd love to release Ginrai to you however I need him to die" Kiinu placed the mask over Ginrai's face "to die so the dread wolf may live" Kiinu pulled his arm high into the air the bones cracking echoed through the air Ginrai's body fell to Kiinu's feet

Shachi clenched his fists his claws came out "I swear Kiinu" Shachi said with fangs bared "I WON'T STOP TILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ARE DEAD" Shachi looked to Yukimaru who nodded and ran with Shachi

Shachi leapt over one of the enemies sinking steel claws into anothers chest behind him Yukimaru pounced taking out the first enemy Shachi landed in a crouch over the corpse of the fallen enemy his black robes stained with blood he ran forward with Yukimaru hot on his heels Shachi looked up his eyes widened he pushed Yukimaru out of the way as a rain of blades flew through the air Shachi leapt back the blades impaling the mud soaked ground Kiinu raised a brow 'how did he dodge that'

"how did I dodge that" Shachi thought aloud flipping over an enemy shinobi stabbing him with his claws he pulled his hand free landing to the ground Shachi felt a headache then everything changed

 _the blue cloaked man grabbing him from behind while the enemy in the yellow cloak released a lightning style jutsu that electrocuted him and Yukimaru_

Shachi shook his head leaping up the blue cloaked enemy tried to grab him while he saw the yellow cloaked enemy weaving through hand signs "I get it now" Shachi threw a kunai to the yellow cloaks feet he laughed until he saw the lit paperbomb Shachi pulled his knees to his chest and began spinning counterclockwise "falling fang" he called a buzzing missile flew down pinning the blue cloak ripping him to shreds

Shachi waded through the puddles of bloodstained mud and looked to Yukimaru his loyal partner barked leaping to his side Shachi made the ram sign in a cloud of smoke surrounded Shachi and Yukimaru at the same time a poof of red smoke surrounded ginrai's body Kiinu grinned "now it begins"

when the smoke cleared there stood two beasts Shachi and Yukimaru made a vicious twin headed wolf too big to be hidden in the Hisoka Ridgethe left head black the right white black swirls covered his legs and both had eyes similar to the byakugan across from them the dread wolf

Shachi could honestly say he'd never seen a beast like it in all his life and he prayed to never see it again it was two heads taller then Shachi and Yukimaru's combination jutsu with cobalt blue fur that matched the summer sky soulless black eyes and blood stained lips the wolf snapped it's tail a shockwave shook the earth the shinobi down below tried to flee but many if not all were buried alive atop the beast Kiinu laughed

"behold nephew The Dread Wolf is he not glorious" he asked Shachi growled "your insane uncle what could an animal like this possibly do" Kiinu grinned "allow me to show you first the land of rain then the five great nations the world shall know the true order when I tear down this chaotic world from it's demise the survivors will flock to my power and we shall build a glorious world of order and peace"

Shachi and Yukimaru growled "we will not let that happen" the two headed wolf leapt into the air it's right head sinking it's fangs into the dread wolfs neck then the two headed wolf began to spin "wolf fang over fang" he shouted a giant drill ripped through the ground and countryside shaking heaven and earth alike the two wolves broke away circling each other Kiinu laughed

"an excellent attempt nephew but futile look" Shachi and Yukimaru's eyes widened the dread wolves wounds began to rapidly heal steam rising from it's body Kiinu laughed "now watch helplessly as we obliterate the great Sanshouo no Hanzo fire style obliterate" the dread wolf turned towards Amegakure opening it's mouth the rain stopped as the rain flew towards the beasts mouth turning to red fire green fire rose up from the wolves throat blue fire came in streams from the tips of it's teeth and soon joined it the wolf closed it's mouth a white fireball that would rival the sun in size came from the wolves mouth hovering over the dread wolf

Shachi was frozen never had he seen a jutsu to rival this not even from Hokage Sama Shachi needed to do something anything what could he do Shachi looked to Kiinu laughing he knew what he had to do he began running towards the dread wolf

Kiinu saw this and laughed at his nephews foolish attempt at heroism but he would be too late fire style obliterate was the dread wolf's ultimate jutsu nothing and no one would survive it's devastating power

Shachi and Yukimaru leapt up "ninja are shadow clone jutsu" Shachi called two more giant wolves joined him in the sky

"Ninja are Shachipoddo" Shachi yelled out

the three two headed wolves began spiraling flying in three different directions one to the left one to the right and one from below all three collided with the Dread wolf making it's head buck up the white ball of fire flew into up into the air exploding in great ball of fire Shachi's clones dug their claws into the ground but were blown away and dispelled Shachi couldn't maintain the transformation and fell

Shachi looked up at the blue sky the clouds a distant ring slowly closing in bringing the rain with them Shachi pulled himself up and howled his arm hung loosely at his side definitely broken Shachi looked around trying to see any sign of the dread wolf or Yukimaru Shachi found his scent and wished he hadn't

Yukimaru laid on the ground blood falling from his lips mewling in pain despite the pain in his arm Shachi ran forward kneeling by his friends side "it's ok boy I'm here" he said petting him in his favorite place Yukimaru forced his head up licking his palm Shachi laughed tears falling from his eyes

"I owe you so much I'll never get to repay you've saved my life so many times on this mission and everyother you don't deserve this Yukimaru" Yukimaru let out a weak bark before his head slowly fell to the ground his eyes closed forever Shachi continued to cry

"I love you too boy I hope there are plenty of steaks and warm blankets in heaven" Shachi stood up facing down the Dread wolf "I get the feeling I'll be there soon enough"

Kiinu laughed from his place on the wolf "is that all you can do the wolf can create another Obliterate and you won't have your partner to save you or anyone else" Shachi nodded the vision came to him but he focused let it play out while staying in the present

"your right uncle but I don't need it I have the key to stopping you once and for all" Kiinu raised a brow with a cocky grin "oh well then I should just surrender go on then Shachi Inuzuka enlighten me on my inevitable defeat" Shachi nodded

"I have a power I think you know it too when ever I see death I get a vision of the future I know how to use them I know how to crush you because Kiinu there already was someone who has" Shachi began sat down began making hand signs "ram bird boar snake ram tiger monkey boar ram bird snake ram rabbit bird boar tiger snake monkey Shachi said forcing himself to weave through the hand signs

Kiinu growled "finish him" he commanded the Dread wolf the wolf slowly lumbered forward raising a paw to crush Shachi as he still wove through hand signs "bird ram dragon monkey tiger dog ninja art" Shachi called blue chakra coated him flowing over to the wolf "dreaded vessel sealing" the chakra glowed bright as the wolves fur spreading over his body enveloping a cursing Kiinu as well turning into a blue ball of light that flew into Shachi

Shachi gasped and he coughed up blood Shachi fell to the ground his hair and markings turning cobalt

Shachi stood in the hokage's office part of him grateful to still be alive the other part thinking what he'd be facing in the near future was much scarier then the Dread wolf he now contained Anko walked up putting an arm around the small of his back "isn't he man the one whose supposed to do this move"

"screw that your upset I don't blame you first your cousins funeral then that mission and now _this_ " Anko said "it's up you your super sexy girlfriend to cheer you up especially with what's happened here"

Shachi nodded he knew Anko needed the comfort as much as he did with her former sensei lurking in the village "you know I think we've moved on from the comfort a girlfriend can give maybe a fiancé would work better" Anko stepped back looking at Shachi like he just made out with a mackerel or worse his sister Shachi gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked by

"I don't need a answer right away I felt it needed to be said" Shachi stepped out of the office passing by the bust of Yukimaru on the way Shachi looked at the bust scratching it behind the ears "wish me luck boy"

Shachi walked out onto the roof of the hokage tower there standing there were the Sandaime and few others down below were hundreds no thousands of villagers "citizens of Konohagakure it is my honor" Hiruzen began "to introduce to you all Shachi Inizuka the Godaime Hokage"

Shachi stepped forward Hirizuen took off his hat and handed it to Shachi bowing his head Shachi slowly reached out and took the hat placing it on his head Shachi looked to the crowd "citizens of Konohagakure I swear to you all I will uphold and honor the position I've been given and protect the people of Konohagakure no sato for the rest of my days"

the villagers cheered a thunderous applause that rivaled the Dread wolf Anko stepped forward standing next to him Shachi looked to Anko the purple haired kunoichi mouthed yes to him Shachi grinned looking back to the villagers he howled like a wolf for all to hear

* * *

And that is the chapter and that is the story brought to you all by me from Warsameking I wish to you all a merry Christmas happy Chanukah Kwanza and any other holiday that happens in December and to all a good night

Until we meet again

61394


End file.
